


five boys who told lydia "i love you" and the one girl who meant it

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, F/F, Femslash February, cw: sex mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince(ss).</p>
            </blockquote>





	five boys who told lydia "i love you" and the one girl who meant it

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. “I love you” + Allydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

I.

Lydia had her first boyfriend in preschool.

His name was Bobby and he was the most sought after boy in her preschool class. He had curly blonde hair and nice blue t-shirts and Lydia decided he was going to be hers.

So one day, she flounced up to him in her cute floral skirt. “I’m Lydia.” She announced. “And I think you’re cute.”

After that they became official.

They held hands on the playground and built sand castles together. Bobby picked Lydia some flowers that were actually just weeds from the edge of the schoolyard.

And one day, Bobby presented Lydia with a necklace made of plastic beads. He shot her a crooked smile. “I love you.”

Lydia decided that was too much commitment for a 5 year old, and promptly made her first ex.

Curly hair was out anyway.

II.

Lydia never even dated Charlie in the first grade.

He just happened to like her. A lot. 

It was understandable, considering Lydia was pretty much the cutest and best dressed girl in the first grade. All the little boys adored her.

But none more than Charlie.

He tried to sit next to Lydia everyday in class and at lunch, and he followed her around on the playground.

He caught up to her when she was in line for the slide. 

“Do you want to marry me?” Charlie asked.

“No.” Lydia responded. She really just wanted to go down the slide and Charlie was annoying.

“I love you.” Charlie said.

Lydia stuck out her tongue. “Ew.”

III.

There were many boys who had crushes on Lydia. However, she didn’t decide to date another one until 4th grade.

HIs name was Jake and he played soccer, which meant he was cool.

So when he asked Lydia out with a candy heart on Valentine’s day, she said yes.

Dating in 4th grade didn’t mean much. They held hands in the hallway and told all their friends they were dating, but it’s not like they ever saw each other outside of school.

Still, he was Lydia’s longest lasting boyfriend yet. They lasted until easter.

Jake presented her with a chocolate easter egg on the day before spring break. “I love you.” He announced.

Lydia smiled and took a bite of the egg. “Good.” She replied.

Later that day, she found out that he had given one of the same chocolate eggs to another girl. And then she dumped him.

IV.

Seventh grade relationships were a little more serious.

For one thing, there were school dances to go to.

Carl Johnson asked Lydia to one of the dances. The Halloween dance, specifically.

Lydia said yes.

She showed up dressed as a witch in a cute little skirt and hat. Carl came as a police man.

They danced to monster mash together. 

Afterwards he pulled her out of the gym to a little alcove in the hallway. She followed with glee.

“Hey Lydia,” He said. “I love you.”

Lydia smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He leaned in for the kiss. Lydia pushed him away. 

“Come on,” Carl complained, “I said I love you.”

“And so I have to kiss you?” Lydia asked. “That’s stupid.”

“Well it’s the way it works.” Carl insisted.

“Well I don’t want to kiss you.” Lydia said. “So I’m going to leave.” And then she did.

And that was the end of Carl.

V.

Lydia lost her virginity freshmen year. 

His name was Wyatt and he was a hot sophomore.

They had met at homecoming, and hooked up in Wyatt’s car afterwards 

It hadn’t been great, but it hadn’t been terrible. As far as first times went, it was pretty okay.

They lay in the backseat of his car for a while afterwards, in some semblance of cuddling, and looked at the stars.

Wyatt stroked Lydia’s hair.

And then he whispered in her ear. “I love you.”

Lydia should love him, right? You were supposed to love the first guy you slept with.

But Lydia didn’t think she loved him.

So she just didn’t say anything.

+I

The day Lydia met Allison Argent, she realized something.

She didn’t love boys.

Of course, she didn’t say that at the time.

Instead, she became Allison’s best friend. 

She stood by Allison’s side, getting closer to her, waiting for the day when Allison would say those three words she was so used to hearing.

Because Lydia loved Allison. She loved her more than any of those silly boys who had said they loved her.

But Allison didn’t love her back. She loved Scott, and then she loved Isaac. And it seemed like she would never love Lydia.

Lydia tried to drop hints. She would slip a casual “I love you” into their conversations, always making it sound like they were just friends. But really, she was waiting for Allison to say it back.

And then one day, Allison did.

It was a Sunday. Lydia remembered. 

They were hanging out, just like any other day. On this Sunday, they happened to be studying in Lydia’s room.

Allison was relaxing on Lydia’s bed, flipping through her math book.

“You need any help?” Lydia asked.

“No.” Allison looked up from the book. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.” Lydia didn’t think much of it. Allison told Lydia things all the time.

“I love you.”

The words shocked Lydia. They were so abrupt, so blunt. She had no reason to expect them.

But for some reason, call it hope, Lydia knew they were true.


End file.
